the edge of madness
by imaforky
Summary: - OS, Hermione Granger -   La guerre, quelle qu'elle soit, laisse des séquelles.  ... . On ne se remet pas d'une guerre d'une telle ampleur.   Pour gagner, il faut faire des sacrifices. De gros sacrifices.
1. Chapter 1

****_Tout appartient à notre reine, J.K. Rowling, dont j'attend le nouveau livre avec impatience._

* * *

><p><strong>Edge of madness<strong> -

_Déchéance. _

Entre ses bras, elle est une poupée de chiffon. Elle est molle, vide, ne prend aucun plaisir. Cette sueur est seulement dûe à la chaleur émanée de leur deux corps. Elle ne le désirait pas, mais elle reste consentante. Elle se contente d'ouvrir les jambes. Pas de baisers. Elle ne supporte plus la bouche d'un autre contre la sienne. Elle se laisse aller. Lui, il s'en contrefiche. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se faire une fille comme elle. Il pourra aller s'en vanter demain. Ou pas. Il ne se souviendra pas d'elle. Juste du plaisir qu'il a eu à sauter une fille comme une autre. Ses gestes sont brusques, l'alcool et l'exctasy pris une heure auparavant n'arrangent rien. C'est fou, ce que les moldus ont été imaginatifs, dans leur drogues. Rien que pour ça, elle est fière de ses origines qu'on lui a reproché durant toute sa scolarité. Elle, ça ne lui fait pas mal. Elle n'a plus mal. Cette douleur n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle a subit, à ce qu'elle vit constamment. Un dernier coup de rein, il se vide en elle et soupire de plaisir. Elle, c'est un long soupir de lassitude qui s'échape de ses fines lèvres. Encore un qui ne lui aura procurer aucun plaisir. Encore un qui oubliera tout. Il se retire d'elle sans ménagement et s'étale de tout son long à ses côtés. Elle remonte la couverture sur sa poitrine nue tandis qu'il reste impudique, une main derrière la nuque, l'autre sur son ventre, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il est comme tous les autres. Il se remémore la nuit qu'il vient de passer à ses côtés. Tu fais bien. Remémore toi tant qu'il en est temps. Dans quelques minutes, tu ne te souviendras que du plaisir et rien d'autres. Fébrilement, elle cherche à tâtons son paquet de gaulloise et son briquet. Elle tremble toujours de sa main droite quand elle allume son briquet. Mais sa main gauche ne tremble pas. Cette main, elle est propre. Elle n'est pas meurtrière.

« Euh, tu pourrais pas fumer après ?

- La ferme Josh.

- C'est Luke.

- La même. »

Elle s'en contrefiche. Elle fume sa cigarette si elle veut après la baise, en sa présence ou pas. Ce n'est pas un inconnu inutile et pervers qui lui dictera sa vie. Plus personne ne dicte sa vie. Ses parents, les seuls qui pouvaient prétendre à ce rôle ne se souviennent plus d'avoir eu une fille intelligente. Non. D'ailleurs, ils ont eu un garçon récemment. Elle est grande soeur sans l'être. Même ses amis, enfin, ceux que l'on appelle communément comme ça, ne disent rien sur sa conduite. Ils n'en savent rien. Hermione Granger est intelligente. Elle sait quand mentir, quand dire la vérité. Ses amis ne sont pas dupes. Ils le voient, que quelque chose ne va pas chez leur amie. Mais ils ne disent rien. Parce qu'ils savent à l'avance qu'elle ne dira rien.

_Chute libre._

La guerre, quelle qu'elle soit, laisse des séquelles. La guerre entre amis creuse un fossé, béant ou pas, mais présent. La guerre entre ennemis ne fait qu'agrandir ce fossé, déjà existant. La guerre au niveau mondiale laisse des séquelles physiques, mais surtout mentales. On ne se remet pas d'une guerre d'une telle ampleur. Avant de se lancer dans le combat, on sait qu'on y laissera des vies, mais qu'elles seront des sacrifices à la paix. On fait la guerre pour avoir la paix. On fait la guerre pour la paix. Paradoxe à jamais incompris. Hermione savait à quoi s'attendre en promettant à Harry de ne jamais l'abandonner, jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre. Une journée de guerre. Jamais le monde des sorciers n'avait connu ça. Une nuit. C'est tout ce dont ils se rappellent. Ils oublient l'année d'errance, traqués comme des fugitifs, à rechercher les moindres parcelles de Lord Voldemort. Non, se rappeller de ça, c'est comme avouer ses torts. Avouer avoir laissé trois adolescents à peine majeurs, parcourir l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse de part et d'autres, sans aucune protection ni rien, c'est renoncer à la popularité. C'est mettre le Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ou incessament sous peu le Trio d'Or sur un piédestal plus élevé qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Hermione tire une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, et recrache doucement la fumée blanche tout en ricannant à cette pensée. Le Trio d'Or. Oublié le lendemain de la Victoire, rappelé le surlendemain pour prononcer un discours d'encouragement, pour que la société se remettent sur pied, quémander deux jours plus tard pour saluer le nouveau Ministre des Sorciers, un Hopkins, qui n'a pas participé à la guerre. On ne sait pas d'où il sort. Des renforts américaines, parait-il. Nouveau ricanement.

« Tu fais fichtrement peur, toi. Complètement folle»

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à faire, de passer pour une folle ? Elle le regarde se rhabiller à la hâte. Tu as bien raison. Sors de cet Enfer, de Son Enfer tant qu'il en est encore temps. Hermione attrape sa culotte, enfile un pull de laine trop grand pour elle et s'assoie en tailleur sur son lit. Sa baguette dans la main droite, tremblante, elle appelle son partenaire.

« Luke ?

- Quoi ?

- Fermes bien la porte derrière toi.

- C'est ça. »

Il lui tourne le dos, alors elle pointe elle sa baguette contre lui et prononce le sortilège. « _Oubliettes_ ». Ce sortilège, c'est sa spécialité. Elle l'a lancé contre ses parents, un an et demi auparavant. Quelques mois après, c'est contre les deux mangemorts, dans ce café de Londres. Elle se souvient encore des paroles de Ron. « Vas-y Hermione, t'es la meilleure en sortilèges. » Et sa caresse, sur sa joue. Faiblement, sa main vint se poser sur sa joue. Ron. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle ne l'a pas vu. Harry et lui se sont lancés dans une carrière d'Auror au sortir de la guerre. Non, on ne leur fait pas passer les examens d'entrée. Cela serait une insulte au courage gryffondorien dont ils ont fait preuve durant la guerre. C'est aussi une manière plus civilisé de leur dire « Pardonnez les désagréments que vous avez connu au cours de votre périlleuse expédition. » . Bien sur. Pourquoi pas. Hermione n'a pas voulu entrer dans les filets pervers du Ministère. Prêter allégence à ce groupe de sorciers qui n'ont pas levé le petit doigt ? Non merci. Entre la célébrité et la déchéance, elle a préférée la chute libre. Celle qui lui rappelle ce qu'est vivre. Celle qui lui fait réellement ressentir les vraies douleurs. Pas les superficielles et artificielles. Les profondes. Celles qui vous entaillent le coeur à coup de Sectusempra que feu Snape ne pourra guérir d'une vieille incantation. Celles qu'on laisse saigner parce qu'on ne peut plus agir. Ces douleurs qui font de nous les spectateurs de notre chute libre dans notre Enfer personnel. Introspection défaillante, on préfère ignorer. Hermione est de cette trempe : on souffre en silence, on souris au monde. Ne jamais montrer sa faiblesse, son amour. L'amour a sauvé Harry. Elle l'a aussi détruit. Alors elle a dit non à Ron. Il l'a pardonné. Il l'avait bien compris que cette flemme ne flambera plus pour lui. Il lui a souvent écrit qu'il espérait qu'elle trouverait celui qui fera battre son coeur à la chamade, celui qui la comprendra d'un regard, celui qui la rendra heureuse comme il se doit. Celui qui l'aimera pour Hermione et non pour Hermione Granger. Elle, lui lui as répondu un bref parchemin, simple, dénué de tendresse, malgré les mots de politesses de la fin. « Espérer tue. Je ne veux pas mourir encore plus que je ne le suis déjà Ronald. Bien à toi. Transmet mes amitiés à Harry et Ginny. Vous me manquez. » Il ne lui avait pas répondu. Ça ne méritait pas de réponse. Pourtant, Hermione se l'imaginait parfaitement assis dans son bureau, une barbe de trois jours lui rongeant les joues, ses yeux bleus renversant, lisant cette lettre. Il se serait passé une main sur le visage et aurait soupiré : il ne supporte pas ne rien pouvoir faire pour son amie. Alors il se tue au travail.

_Elle, elle se tue dans sa déchéance._

Épuisée par cette nuit dénuée de plaisir, Hermione ne se rendort pas. Dormir ne sert à rien. Son manque de sommeil se voit parfaitement sur ces cernes violacées et profonde. Elle fait peur. Elle le sait, elle s'en fiche. Elle ne le cache pas. Elle assume. Elle fait un pied de nez à cette Victoire. Celle pour qui elle a tué sans réfléchir. Celle qui la remercie en la tuant à petit feu. Doucement. Pour qu'elle culpabilise. Un café qui la fait grimacer, par son goût âcre, amer, par sa température trop brûlante. La douleur n'est rien. Elle l'avale. Sans sucre. Pour se réveiller. Trop caféiné ce matin. Mais elle passe outre. Un passage sous la douche, et la matinée peut commencer.

_Mensonges et bien séances._

On gratte à la fenêtre. Jasper, le hibou de Ginny. Hermione en mettrait sa baguette à brûler : la missive est une énième invitation à dîner. Cache ta joie d'aller manger avec ceux qui sont officiellement tes meilleurs amis, Hermione. Les voir heureux la tue. Ils ont le droit d'être heureux, après tout. En un an, ils ont réussi à se remettre de la guerre. Harry plus que tous, peut-être. Un vieux fou a tué ses parents et attenté à sa vie pour une histoire de pouvoir. Il a combattu ce même vieux fou durant des années, servant de pantin à la communauté sorcière qui le gracie. Gracier Harry Potter, l'…lu, le Survivant. Lui, il en est heureux. « _Tu sais, Mione, j'ai rempli ma part du marché. Je leur débarrasse de Voldy, il me laisse vivre ma vie tranquillement. Mes amis sont en vie, Ginny et moi allons nous marier. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais de mieux._ » D'un point de vue, la Gryffondor reconnait qu'il a raison. On lui fout la paix. Il est heureux. Ron, Ginny et le reste des Weasley aussi sont heureux. Ils ont perdu deux membres de leur familles. Ils ne sont pas fatalistes. Ce n'est certainement pas la guerre qui leur aura enlevé leur facilité à tout prendre du bon côté. « _Leur mort était un sacrifice à faire, Hermione. Je regrette leur mort, ne me regarde pas comme ça, ils sont mes frères tout de même ! Mais, j'avance. _» Ou alors c'est Hermione, qui est trop rationnaliste, qui cherche trop. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Même Malfoy s'est reconstruit après la guerre. Un rire jaune. Hermione rit jaune en s'entendant penser à lui.

« Je suis complètement folle. »

Un automate. Voilà ce qu'elle est. Elle ouvre à Jasper, lui donne le doigt pour qu'il le mord et il lui tend la pate. Il reste sagement sur le rebord du lavabo de la cuisine où il s'est posé pendant que Hermione répond. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle les évite, alors elle répond par la positive. « _N'envoie pas nos deux nouveaux Aurors, je viendrais. _» Ginny se contente toujours de cette réponse mi-mensuelle. Toujours. Elle attache sa réponse à Jasper qui s'est finalement servi de lui même dans le bac spécialement pour lui, et il s'envole vers 12, Square Grimmaurd. Hermione a toujours trouvé glauque cette envie de retourner au Quartier Général. Ce lieu regorge de mensonges, de non-dits. Harry et Ginny justifie leur choix par la plénitude d'amour. Elle les savait niais. Mais pas à ce point. Leur réponse avait été accueilli par un ricannement froid, une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu et le craquement d'une allumette pour sa cigarette. Un soupire de la part des tourtereaux. Et ça c'était arrêté là. La jeune femme regarde l'horloge : 8h45. Comme chaque dimanche depuis la fin de la guerre, elle leur rend visite. Même au bout d'un an et demi. Elle continue son devoir de mémoire. Elle troque son peignoir contre des sous-vêtements, un gros pull de laine ocre, des collants noirs ainsi qu'un short de jean. Ses cheveux sont attaché en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappent des mèches rebelles. Comme ses pensées. Rebelles. Sa baguette dans l'interieur de sa veste en jean, elle prend son sac et chaussée de ses boots, sort de son appartement.

Hermione se sent vivante en Automne, alors que les arbres meurent. Le vent froid malgré le soleil, les averses de pluie en milieu d'après-midi, les bourrasques de vents qui font voler les feuilles autour d'elle, et Hermione respire. Une cigarette au bec, un bol de café à côté d'elle, elle aime passer ses journées derrières sa baie vitrée à regarder la pluie tomber sur Londres. Elle s'imagine être une goutte. Elle aimerait être de l'eau. Douce et forte dans la violence. Nécessaire à la survie de certains, meurtrière pour d'autres. Être une force de la nature. « _Hermione est une Force de la Nature. Elle n'obéit à rien d'autre qu'à elle-même. C'est ce qui lui a permis de survivre lors de la Grande Guerre. _» C'est ce qui était écrit dans la Gazette, au lendemain de la Guerre. Une Force de la Nature. Elle l'était, peut-être. Sa hargne à combattre à Poudlard, à défendre et attaquer, à protéger et tuer. Elle l'était. Mais après ? Qu'est devenue Hermione Granger, Force de la Nature, Cerveau du Trio d'Or ? Rien. Mis à part une loque vide. Ou trop pleine. Son optimisme a disparu en même temps que Voldemort. Comme s'il était sa source. Paradoxe surprenant. Elle se battait pour un monde meilleur. Où les Nés-Moldus seraient acceptés. Où les sorciers dans leur globalité vivraient d'eux-même, sans être asservis à un vieux fou à qui il manquait plusieurs case. Et maintenant qu'elle l'a, que la communauté magique est libre, Hermione ne se sent pas mieux. Elle ne se sentira pas mieux avant d'avoir purgé sa peine. Elle a regardé ses amis mourir sans pouvoir agir ? Il faut faire des sacrifices pour la Victoire, très chère. Elle a torturé ? Ne faut-il pas forcer la main pour obtenir des réponses ? Elle a tué ? Mais, voyons, vous agissiez pour le bien Miss Granger ! Le Bien. Qui est-il pour jugé qu'est-ce le bien ? Il n'y a pas de Bien, ni de Mal. Il n'y a que deux camps aux idéologies pas si différentes les unes que les autres : le pouvoir, rien que ça. Oh, elle ne juge pas la volonté d'Harry à avoir voulu détruire le Lord. C'en était devenu une affaire personnel, au fond. On n'aurait pas accordé d'importance à Voldemort, il n'y aurait rien eu de tout ça. «_ On refait le monde avec des Si, miss Granger. _» Et même au Allez donc tous vous faire voir, on ne lui avait rien dit : elle est Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de l'Elu.

La stèle commémorative se trouve sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione n'y met les pieds que le dimanche en pleine journée. Le soir elle y passe aussi, mais ne reste pas sur le Chemin. Elle préfère une allée plus sombre, à son image. Personne ne sait. Personne ne saura. Il vaut mieux ignorer. On préfère ignorer. Surtout quand il s'agit d'une Héroïne de Guerre. Hermione déteste ce statut. En quoi est-elle plus héroïne qu'une autre ? Elle a combattu au même titre que les autres élèves, que les membres de l'Ordre. Si elle avait pu, elle n'aurait pas mis un pied dans la Guerre. Avant la guerre, elle était méprisée pour ses origines, pour son intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Aujourd'hui, quand on parle d'elle, on la désigne comme le Cerveau du Trio d'Or, la Née-Moldue la plus intelligente de sa promo. Grâce à quoi ? A cette putain de guerre. A la mort de ses amis, de ses camarades, de ses mentors. Tirer profit d'une tragédie pour satisfaire son égo ? Hermione dit non.

Une pierre de marbre avec des noms de gravés dessus, la statue d'Harry Potter à ses côtés, une main bienveillante posée dessus. Voilà ce qu'est la stèle. Un morceau de pierre pour certains. Le symbole de sa déchéance à elle. Elle dit dans ses moments d'égarement que son nom devrait être gravé sur la pierre. Qu'elle devrait y être au lieu de la regarder trois heures. Trois heures, c'est rien. C'est rien quand on a toute la vie devant soi. Alors pourquoi le dimanche matin, le jour où personne ne travaille, personne n'est là ? Hermione les trouve égoïste. Ils parlent de "sacrifice pour la Victoire", mais aucun ne rend hommage aux sacrifiés. On fait une soirée commémorative une fois par an, pour fêter la Victoire, où on effectue une minute de silence sur les quatre heures de soirées, où on mange, on boit, on danse. Voilà ce qui a été décidé. Rien d'autre. Oh, si, la mort de Dumbledore. Devenu jour férié. Il y a aussi eu une cérémonie privée - quelques centaines de personnes - pour célébrer l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe qu'a obtenu Snape à titre posthume, après le témoignage d'Harry. Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Un ancien Mangemort a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin sur les dires d'un Héros. Hermione n'y est pas allé. Elle pensait de cette soirée une insulte à la mémoire du Prince des Sang-Mêlés, au Maître des Potions. Il n'était pas de cette trempe, de ceux qui boivent du Whisky Pur Feu en dégustant des petits fours. C'est à partir de ce jour qu'elle a commencé à boire, se droguer, à _baiser_. Déchéance. Attitude Serpentarde. Vicieux. Alors elle a couché avec Théodore Nott. Le premier à avoir oublié.

Trois heures. Trois sonnés de cloche. Trois sonnés de glas.

Et elle transplane chez les Potter-Weasley.

* * *

><p>Elle fait tâche. C'est ce qu'elle pense. Eux, ils ont un vrai sourire. Un qui est sincère. Qui fait briller les yeux. Un sourire vivant. Un sourire de vivant. Elle, elle ne sourit pas. Au mieux, elle a un rictus. Ron la compare à Snape dans ses mauvais jours. Alors elle rit. Jaune. Comme tout le temps. Elle ne sait plus rire. Elle sourit quand elle est dans ce parc moldu, elle sourit. D'un sourire triste, mais elle sourit. Ron, Ginny et Harry lui rappellent la Guerre. Les amis, c'est censé sauver de la dépression. Ses amis sont le pourquoi du comment. Involontairement. Contre sa volonté. Alors elle les voit une fois par mois. Pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Elle correspond parfois avec Ron. Mais, elle en a marre. Parce qu'il lui demande toujours la même chose. Si elle remonte la pente. Si elle a rencontré quelqu'un. Si elle va aller voir ses parents. Elle lui répond par un simple "Non", quand il lui envoie ce genre de parchemin. Et il ne cherche pas à avoir de nouvelles jusqu'à ce qu'ils se voient Square Grimmaurd. Il n'est pas vexé. Il sait qu'il faut laisser Hermione seule. Il l'a compris. Mais, le plus étonnant fut la courte déchéance d'Harry. Avant qu'Hermione ne commence. C'était Harry et Hermione. Hermione et Harry. Ron faisait son deuil en famille. Harry pleurait les morts. Il buvait. Elle fumait. Il buvait. Elle le regardait impuissante. Harry se doute que depuis plus d'un an, Hermione n'est plus Hermione. Mais il ne dit rien. Il comprend qu'elle en a besoin. Mais il ne dit rien. Elle pourrait s'énerver. Comme elle l'a fait contre Ginny, quand elle lui a reproché de ne pas lui répondre à ses lettres. Hermione a crié. A cassé une assiette de l'armoirie des Blacks. L'a réparé. A lancé un regard noir à Ginny. Lui a balancé une réplique salace dans la gueule. A transplané ils ne savent où. N'ont eu des nouvelles d'elles que un mois plus tard. Les crises sont à éviter. La seule magie qu'elle utilise sont les transplanages entre la stèle et Square Grimmaurd, ainsi que ses Oubliettes fréquent. Elle emmagazine un trop plein de magie. Et une trop grosse contradiction peut la faire exploser. Alors on prend Hermione avec des pincettes.<p>

Elle devait néanmoins avouer qu'Harry n'avait pas chômé, au sortir de sa dépression post-guerre. Square Grimmaurd ne ressemblait plus au Quartier Général de l'Ordre d'antan. C'était devenu la demeure accueillante, chaleureuse de Potter. Un deuxième Terrier, en quelque sorte. Le gris écaillé en tout part avait laissé place à des couleurs chaudes. Les têtes décapités d'elfes et de gobelins avaient été remplacés par des photos et souvenirs d'Harry. On y voyait des photos moldues, d'autres qui se mouvaient. En fouillant dans le grenier, Harry avait trouvé des photos de ses parents, des Maraudeurs, de l'Ordre. Tout avait été nettoyé. Du premier au troisième. De la cave au grenier. Square Grimmaurd avait changé. Harry avait pris la chambre de Sirius, qu'il partageait avec Ginny, maintenant qu'elle avait eu ses ASPICS. Ron et Hermione avaient chacun leur chambre au second étage. Avant qu'elle ne chute, Hermione passait ses journées avec Harry. Elle l'avait aidé à tout rénover. Mais elle avait très vite déchanté.

C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien.

« Hermione ?  
>- Je suis là. »<p>

Une tournade rousse accourue à l'entrée où se trouvait encore Hermione. Hermione esquissa un sourire rapide, et accepta l'étreinte de son amie, qui se recula rapidement. Hermione la fusilla du regard. Elle ne devait faire une remarque. Elle puait le tabac froid. Si elle le disait un peu trop fort, Ron la sermonerait encore. « _Et le cancer des poumons, t'en fais quoi ? _» Elle avait très vite regretté de lui en avoir parlé. Ron était un peu trop surprotecteur envers elle. Dans des élans de colère, elle lui criait qu'il fallait être surprotecteur pendant la Guerre, qu'il fallait l'être quand elle se faisait torturé par Bellatrix, qu'il aurait du y penser au lieu de partir, les abandonnant en pleine forêt lors de leur Quête. Elle regrettait ses paroles en voyant l'air grave que prenait Ron, et elle transplanait chez elle, et elle recommençait. Elle pleurait. Fort. Alors elle criait. Fort. Pour évacuer. Parce qu'elle ne sait plus se contenir comme avant quand elle est seule. Elle cache sa douleur aux yeux du monde. Elle craquait. Elle fonçait, tout en pleurant, dans sa chambre. En tremblant, elle vidait son tiroir de sous-vêtements, à la recherche d'un sachet. Après chaque comprimé, souvent pris par deux ou trois, elle disait « C'est la dernière fois. » Et elle les avalait. Elle se laissait tomber sur son lit, les joues ruisselantes de perles salées. Ça faisait effet rapidement. Alors elle délirait, elle riait, comme une enfant, comme une gamine. Elle riait. Elle titubait jusqu'à la salle de bain, se remaquillait et transplanait Allée des Embrumes en riant.

L'Allée des Embrumes ? Vraiment ? Hermione Jean Granger, ancienne Gryffondor, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, adepte de la Magie Blanche, dans l'Allée sombre du Chemin de Traverse ? Vraiment, oui. Qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas. Sortilèges de désillusion. Elle n'est pas suicidaire. Des sbires "blanchis" du Lord déchu s'y retrouvent toujours. Et Hermione n'aimerait pas se montrer à visage découvert dans une fourmilières pleine d'adeptes de Magie Noire. C'est là-bas qu'elle y a rencontré Nott. Qui lui a ouvertement proposé entre deux chopes de Whisky Pur Feu d'aller écarter ses jambes en sa compagnie dans son appartement minable. C'est là-bas que sa déchéance a commencé. Hermione s'était mise au tabac en même temps qu'Harry. Mais lui n'en est pas devenu accro comme elle. Lui avait su s'arrêter. Elle, avait préféré les limbes et l'oubli à l'hypocrisie et la réalité. Le soir de la soirée en l'honneur de Snape. L'Allée des Embrumes. Ecstasy, Whisky Pur Feu et Nott. Depuis, elle s'y rend souvent. Complètement défoncée.

Mais ce midi, elle voulait déjeuner en compagnie de ses "meilleurs" amis. Pas d'ecstasy. Pas de cigarettes. Pas d'alcool. Juste un moment, quelques heures où elle ne sera pas hantée par ses fantômes, où la guerre n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Où Potter ne serait qu'Harry, meilleur ami de Ron et Hermione, petit ami de Ginny. Juste ça. Alors sans un mot, Hermione laisse la cadette Weasley la débarasser de cette odeur de tabac froid d'un coup de baguette. « Souris, Hermione. » Un sourire chaleureux de Ginny, une tentative de sourire d'Hermione. On verra plus tard s'il restera sur leurs lèvres. Nous en sommes qu'au début de son passage chez le couple. Elles se dirigent toutes les deux en silence vers le salon où se trouvent déjà Ron et Harry dans une grande discussion qui semble porter sur le prochain match de Quidditch. Bulgarie contre Angleterre. Une première depuis longtemps. Hermione n'en a que faire. Le Quidditch a toujours été un sport de brutes pour elle. Mais les garçons cessent leur conversion lorsque les filles entrent. Ron est le premier debout, à prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Les seules étreintes qu'elle a, ce sont celles de ses partenaires le soir. Des étreintes dénuées de sens et sentiments. Celle de Ron est chaleureuse, forte. Elle se sent faible dans ses bras costauds, musclés par les entrainements intensifs au Ministère. A seulement 19 ans passés, Ronald Weasley est un grand et bel homme. Le genre d'homme dont on rêve car il est baraqué, d'un charisme naturel, d'une bêtise attendrissante. Le genre d'homme dont on ne se passerait pas. Hermione ne s'en passe pas, de Ron en tant qu'ami. Dans ses bras, elle a une subite envie de pleurer. Mais elle ne pleurera pas. Depuis quand ses joues n'ont pas accueilli un sillon de perles salées ? Longtemps, faut-il croire. Il se détâche d'elle, après lui avoir embrassé tendrement le frond, laisse sa place à Harry. Harry, c'est le frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Celui qui la comprend d'un regard. Celui qu'elle soutiendra dans tous ses choix. Celui qui la protégera de tout ce qu'il pourra. Son regard est rempli de pitié, elle le voit. Il a mal pour elle. Il se doute bien qu'Hermione déchante. Il le ressent au plus profond de lui. Il le voit dans son regard. Où est passé la flemme qui dansait dans ses yeux deux ans plus tôt ? Elle est partie avec la mémoire de ses parents. Il ne saurait dire quand elle s'est réellement éteinte. Car il aurait pu jurer qu'elle dansait encore lors de la guerre. Harry n'a plus une Gryffondor battante face à lui. Hermione Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a disparu. Elle a laissé place à une inconnue. Il connaît Hermione. Alors il ne dit rien. Mais il lui serre la main. Pour lui dire que c'est toujours Harry pour Hermione.

Ils savent d'où vient Hermione, alors ils ne posent pas de questions sur son dimanche matin. Encore moins sur sa semaine. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle même se souvient de sa semaine ? Parfois oui. Le plus souvent non. Elle aimerait se lancer à elle aussi un Oubliettes. Pour oublier tout. Jusqu'à qui elle est. Mais il n'y a qu'à regarder son avant-bras pour qu'elle se souvienne de tout. Les discussions sont futiles. On parle du dernier match de Quidditch, du dernier novice chez les Aurors qui de lancer un sort de stupéfix a changé la cape d'Harry en une robe pour femme. On raconte les dernières expériences qu'a subit Ron, au compte de George pour son magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Ginny parle des poursuiveuses de son équipe, qui sont toutes des brutes aux formes féminines. Hermione participe à la conversation. Un petit rire par ci, un sourire par là. Elle répond un « Le pauvre ! » quand c'est nécessaire. Elle préfère les regarder de derrière la tasse de café que Ginny leur a servi.

« Et toi Hermione ?  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Je te demandais si tu viendrais avec nous à Poudlard la semaine prochaine.  
>- Que s'y passe-t-il ?<br>- Pour la soirée d'Halloween et la Toussaint.  
>- Non, je ne viens pas.<br>- Hermione..  
>- Non, Ronald. J'ai juré ne plus mettre un pied dans une soirée où l'hypocrisie coule à flot dans les verres de Whisky Pur Feu.<br>- Mais, ...  
>- Non. Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus.<br>- Et si nous passions à table ? »

Harry se passe la main sur le visage et soupire un bon coup. Il prendrait bien une cigarette. Ils viennent à peine de se retrouver après un mois qu'une dispute éclate déjà encore Ron et Hermione. Le déjeuner promet d'être .. Folklorique. Il remercie d'un regard Ginny. Hermione se lève d'un bond. Ginny ne reconnait plus sa meilleure amie. L'an passé, alors qu'elle était à Poudlard pour passer sa dernière année, elle n'avait reçu que très peu de ses nouvelles. Ron était vague, lorsqu'il parlait d'Hermione. Et Harry ne disait rien. Elle avait vu Hermione pour Noël. Après, plus rien. Elles s'éloignaient. Ginny en souffrait, mais ne disait rien. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas demander à Hermione de s'ouvrir. Que quand elle en aurait besoin, elle le ferait d'elle-même. C'était Hermione, après tout. Ronald, lui, soupira lourdement. Lunatique. Il y avait quelques minutes, Hermione semblait être redevenue elle-même.

« Ginny, comment va ta mère ? »

Savoir se tenir. Se tenir à l'écart de la moindre étincelle. Parler futilement. Faire semblant de s'intéresser aux autres. Ne pas passer pour une je m'en foutiste de première. Être l'hypocrite que tout le monde attend que vous soyez. Oh elle s'intéresse réellement à Molly. Mais Hermione ne veut plus la voir. Parce qu'elle représentait une sorte de mère de substitution, celle qui l'accueillait pendant les vacances, celle qui s'était occupée d'elle quand Hermione avait dû abandonner ses véritables parents. C'est comme une sorte de jalousie, envers les Weasley. D'ailleurs, elle l'a toujours été. Enfin, au début, et jusqu'à la Guerre, c'était de l'admiration. Malgré leur réputation de « Traitres à leur sang », leur persécution systématique quant à la place d'Arthur Weasley au sein de la communauté magique, à leur situation économique, à leur nombre familial, les Weasley avaient toujours gardé la tête haute et froide, se contrefichant éperdument de ce que pouvaient bien penser le reste de la société. Ils vivaient, jouissaient d'un bonheur familial vrai, malgré les nombreuses pertes connues. Hermione les avait longuement admirés pour ça. Admiration. Amertume. Jalousie. Alors les dimanches chez les Weasley se sont limités à six à tout, après la Guerre. Pour soutenir Harry. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle déchante à son tour.

Ginny le savait tout ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne comprenait pas, parce qu'elle avait encore ses parents et avait réussi à se remettre de la perte de son grand frère, grâce à la solidarité familiale. Elle n'était pas seule, comme Hermione. Elle avait en plus de sa famille, un petit ami, fiancé depuis peu, aimant, ses amis. Hermione, n'avait plus rien de tout ça. Après sa rupture avec Ron, elle avait fui toute relation, qu'elle soit familiale, amicale ou amoureuse. Elle n'avait des nouvelles du monde extérieure que grâce à ses correspondances avec Ron. Ron qui passait son temps à parler futilement. Mais, c'était Ron. Il n'avait pas le tact d'Harry. Lui, s'il lui envoyait un mot, c'était pour lui demander d'aller prendre un café dans le Londres Moldu. Elle acceptait, et ils ne parlaient pas. Chacun fumait et buvait sa boisson chaude dans un silence quasi religieux, ce qui ne les dérangeait absolument pas. Les paroles vides de sens ne leur servaient à rien. Harry fuyait la solitude ou le bruit qui régnait Square Grimmaurd, le stress du travail. La vie en général. Parfois, il amenait Teddy, quand il le gardait le week-end. Hermione supportait sa présence. Mais pas celle de Victoire Weasley, la fille de Bill et Fleur. A eux trois, ils formaient les orphelins. Complaisance mutuelle deux adultes et un nourrisson à peine âgé de deux ans, ayant hérité du pouvoir de métamorphe de sa mère. Il regardait Hermione de ses grands yeux gris, hérités de Tonks, et souriait. Innocemment. Naturellement. Hermione fondait à sa vue. Il représentait l'innocence sauvée de la guerre, ce pour quoi elle s'était battue.

« Elle va bien. Elle est chez Bill, pour aider Fleur. Victoire est une véritable tornade. »

Ginny sert à chacun une part de lapin qu'elle a préparé, et les verres se remplissent de jus de citrouille par magie. La voix d'Harry et Ginny bercent le déjeuner. Ron mange doucement. Il est trop occupé à observer Hermione. Il ne comprend pas au contrario de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami comment elle peut manger aussi silencieusement alors qu'il y a des centaines de choses à dire, que le monde bouge, vit autour d'elle. Pendant près d'une heure, elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche, si ce n'est pour manger et boire. Ses lèvres ne s'étiraient que pour esquisser un mince rictus, que même un passant aurait reconnu comme faux. Il avait envie de passer de l'autre côté de la table, de la bousculer dans tous les sens, pour la réveiller. Bordel, où étais passée Hermione Granger ? La dernière fois qu'il lui avait posé cette question, elle avait ri, violemment, faussement et avait rétorqué « Hermione ? Elle est morte, Ronald. Elle a disparu en même temps que la mémoire de mes parents ! » Son corps s'était retrouvé secoué de spasme violent et elle avait transplané sans qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste vers elle. Oui, Hermione Granger était morte le jour où elle s'était retirée du monde de ses parents. Mais, elle aurait pu aller les voir, leur rendre la mémoire ! La Guerre était finie, plus aucune menace ne pesait sur eux. Pourquoi était-elle si égoïste ? Oui, Ronald prenait se manque de courage pour de l'égoïsme. Il se disait que si Hermione refusait d'agir, c'était parce qu'elle ne pensait pas au bonheur de ses parents, qui auraient pu vivre heureux avec leur fille. N'est-ce pas ça, la famille ? Vivre heureux ensemble, affronter tous les défis, se remettre d'aplomb ensemble ? Ensemble, encore et toujours ? Jamais Ronald n'aurait pensé un jour que son amie ne penserait qu'à son propre bonheur, au point d'enlever la mémoire à ses parents, de s'effacer de leur vie. Non, Ron ne comprendra sûrement jamais.

« Ronald, si tu pouvais cesser de me fixer comme ça, cela m'arrangerait vraiment. Au bout d'une heure, ça en devient gênant. »

L'intéressé sursauta. Il n'avait entendu que très peu la voix d'Hermione, et le ton qu'elle venait d'employer était froid. Si Ron devait comparer Hermione à quelqu'un, il répondrait sans hésiter Severus Snape. Ton lent, froid, las, dénué de sentiment. Oui, Hermione lui rappelait parfaitement Snape dans ses mauvais jours.

« Hermione, je ne comprend pas.  
>- Quoi donc ?<br>- Pourquoi ne rends-tu pas la mémoire à tes parents ?  
>- Ron …<br>- Non, Ginny, j'aimerais vraiment comprendre comment elle peut être aussi égoïste à ce point !  
>- Egoïste ? Je suis égoïste ? Je ne savais pas que préférer voir mes parents sourire était de l'égoïsme !<br>- Mais enfin, tu pourrais leur rendre leur mémoire !  
>- Ca fait deux ans qu'ils vivent sans moi ! Deux ans ! Crois-tu que j'irai les voir, toute gentille, sautillant de joie en leur disant « Hey, Maman, Papa, c'est moi, Hermione, votre fille ainée ! Vous savez, la sorcière qui vous a enlevé la mémoire pour votre bien il y a deux ans » ?<br>- Ainée ? Tu es fille unique, Hermi…  
>- Non je ne le suis plus ! Ils ont un fils ! D'un an ! »<p>

Et voilà. Elle l'a dit. Ils le savent.

Sa voix avait étonnemment grimpé d'une gamme. Les rares fois où Hermione avait atteint de telles notes remontaient en quatrième année, lors du bal, en cinquième année, quand elle s'était prise la tête avec Lavande. Et quand Ron était revenu, lors de la Quête. Après la Guerre, lors de ses crises, soit elle se calmait rapidement, soit elle transplanait immédiatement. Mais il y avait trop de non-dits pour qu'elle ne parte. Qu'elle ne fuit. Cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'elle garde tout ça. Quand bien même elle tenterait un transplanage, Ron l'aurait attrapé avant qu'elle n'esquisse un geste. Une nouvelle de ce genre ne se digère pas autour d'un café et de speculos. Les larmes ne coulent pas, mais ses glandes lacrymoniales menacent d'exploser. Sa respiration se saccade. Elle ne tournera pas de l'oeil. Elle continuera de transmettre toute la haine et le désespoir qu'elle ressent dans son échange visuel avec Ron. A cet instant, elle se fiche de voir Ginny et Harry estomaqués par la nouvelle, qui ne cesse de murmurer des « _Par Merlin, Hermione.._ ». Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est montrer à Ron qu'on ne juge pas sans savoir. Qu'on réfléchit que les paroles peuvent avoir des répercussions douloureuses. Qu'elle n'est pas égoïste. Qu'elle souffre. Elle veut qu'il ressente au travers de son regard tout ce qu'elle a pu vivre en deux ans. Elle n'est pas prête de rompre le contact.

« Je suis toujours qu'une sale égoïste pour toi, Ronald ? Je pense toujours qu'à mon putain de bonheur ou tu as décidé de grandir une bonne fois pour toute ? »

Elle avait craché ses paroles, une once de dégoût dans la voix. Ronald en frissonna. Un rire jaune et froid s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione. Ron se sentait mal, regrettait. Elle avait gagné. Apportez le Choixpeau Magique, il enverrait Hermione chez les Vert et Argent. D'un geste négligé, il se gratta la tête et amorça un pas vers Hermione.

« Ne m'approche pas ! »

Le vase derrière elle explosa. Sa voix trop aigue qui ressemblait à celle de la Grosse Dame ou sa magie ? Les deux surement. D'un accio informulé, elle récupéra son manteau et son encharpe, qu'elle enfila rapidement et prend son sac. Elle se retourna vers Ginny, un sourire triste sur le visage.

« Désolée Ginny. Harry. »

Elle fixa l'espace d'une seconde les yeux verts de son ami et transplana, ayant tout juste le temps de voir son amie se tourner vers son frère, une fureur et une déception visibles dans ses yeux et perçue dans sa voix.

Hermione ne transplana pas chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas se diriger vers son tiroir de sous-vêtement et oublier la scène chez les Potter-Weasley grâce à l'ecstasy. Non. Elle avait besoin de retourner dans ce parc, et attendre qu'ils viennent tous les trois, comme tous les dimanches. Ils étaient son autre drogue. Elle en avait besoin pour se dire qu'ensemble, ils étaient heureux. Heureux. Reconnaitra-t-elle cette sensation de légèreté que procure ce sentiment de bonheur ? Elle en doute. Pas maintenant, du moins. La Guerre est trop fraîche dans ses souvenirs. Elle n'a pas encore terminé son deuil. Peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'un bon coup de pieds au cul. Surement. Elle transplane derrière une cabane, celle du gardien du jardin public. Elle en sort discrètement, et se flâne dans les allées. Elle fouille dans son sac et retire un paquet de gaulloise. Sa main droite tremble toujours quand elle utilise son briquet. Elle tire longuement sur le cylindre, et recrache la fumée. La regarder se fondre dans l'air, et se dire que la vie comme le bonheur sont tout aussi éphémère. Elle repère rapidement le banc sur lequel elle s'assoit habituellement. Il n'y a personne. Il n'y a jamais personne. Personne ne veut fumer une femme qui fume comme un pompier. L'odeur y est désagréable. Intenable.

Elle passe une demi-heure seule à fumer gaulloise sur gaulloise, à regarder les passants, à soupirer.

Et ils arrivent. Ils entrent dans le parc pour enfants. Aujourd'hui, ils n'ont pas de poussettes. Il le tient sur ses épaules, elle, tient son mari par le bras. Il rit, de sa hauteur. Son bonnet rouge jure avec son manteau marron mais il s'en fiche. Il est trop petit pour se soucier de comment ses parents l'habillent. Pour le moment, il domine de son trône improvisé. Ils regardent partout, mais jamais dans la direction d'Hermione. Pourtant, s'ils regardaient vers elle, ils se seraient étonné de la chevelure d'Hermione, semblable à celle de Madame. Monsieur aurait pu se perdre dans ses yeux, semblables à ses propres yeux dorés caramels. Ils auraient reconnu le nez en trompette de la grand-mère maternelle, de la bouche fine et rose caractéristique des Granger. Ils se seraient demandé pourquoi elle aurait pu être leur progéniture. Ils auraient un sentiment de bien-être en croisant son regard, parce que le sortilège de l'oubliette laisse cette impression. Ils auraient reconnu son visage sans la reconnaitre.

« Aaron, tu vas descendre maintenant, Papa a mal aux épaules. »

Non, Hermione ne leur rendra définitivement pas la mémoire. Ils sont heureux et elle devra s'en contenter.

Une unique larme, la dernière coule sur sa joue droite. Elle l'essuie d'un geste rageur, et transplane, sans prendre garde si quelqu'un l'avait vu ou pas. Ce soir, elle ira se trouver un nouveau Luke.

* * *

><p>NA - un OS sur Hermione, à la suite de la Bataille finale. Au début, je voulais en faire une Dramione, mais je n'avais pas le souffle pour. Alors on va se contenter de ça.


	2. Réponses aux RaR

Bonjour !

Deux mois après avoir posté 'the edge of madness', je réponds enfin aux reviews ! Par ailleurs merci beaucoup. Je ne m'attendais d'abord pas à en recevoir, et certainement pas des aussi gentilles que les autres !

**Alice D** : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne compte pas faire de suite, même si comme je l'ai dit, je voulais en faire une. Je préfère laisser aux lecteurs le soin de s'imaginer la suite, avec le personnage de son choix. :)

**Nais** : ta review est certainement la plus touchante que j'ai eue. Et d'ailleurs, tu es celle qui à le mieux cerné le personnage de Hermione et surtout, l'histoire que je voulais lui accorder. Tu as tout compris, et je me dis que finalement, je n'avais pas tant perdu la main quand je l'avais écrite, j'arrivais encore à faire ressortir quelque chose ! Je suis d'accord avec quant à la suite. Merci encore !

**Premise Oh Sum** : Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait chaud au cœur de lire toutes vos reviews, aha. Tout est ouvert pour une suite au lecteur, à son imagination :p.

**Aurore** : Au plaisir de t'avoir fait passer un bon moment ! :)

Par ailleurs, j'aimerais préciser quelque chose. En relisant mon OS, et en relisant mon commentaire de fin, je me rend compte que j'ai été contradictoire. Comme l'a fait remarquer _**nais**_, Draco s'en est sorti de la guerre, mieux qu'Hermione, et les autres ex-Serpentard mentionné. Une suite avec Draco serait donc à rejetter. Et, en relisant la fin, je me suis dit que si suite il pourrait y avoir, elle serait avec Théo, non ? Qu'ils s'enfoncent encore plus ensemble dans le cercle vicieux qu'ils se sont crées eux-mêmes. C'est lui qui l'a initié à ce mode de vie, non ? C'était mon petit commentaire de fin, aha !

Merci encore, xo.


End file.
